


The call of the ocean

by Riley_89



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Her name is Maxine ), Lucas has a sister, M/M, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_89/pseuds/Riley_89
Summary: “What are the other Lucases doing right now?”“There’s a very muscular Lucas who’s surfing on a huge wave in Bali...”This is a story about Lucas No. 37840 in Bali, except that (a) he’s not very muscular, (b) he doesn’t know how to surf and (c) he falls head over heels in love with Eliott No. 2560, the laid-back cool surfer mec.





	1. A new beginning

His five year old sister, Maxine, could barely contain her excitement as the plane broke through puffy pearls of white clouds and began its slow descent towards the Ngurah Rai International Airport.

Lucas smiled as Maxine pressed her little nose against the glass to get a better view of the breathtaking scenery below. To be honest, Lucas was just as excited as Maxine (he just did a better job at hiding it).

When his father announced a couple of months back that they’d be spending their summer vacation in Bali, Lucas was over the moon with joy. He’d never traveled anywhere outside of France and he had spent the following days discussing his upcoming trip with his friends and all the places that he’d like to visit, reading Bali travel guides and watching countless videos about this small yet enchanting island on youtube.

But most of all, Lucas desperately hoped that this summer getaway would somehow rekindle his parents’ failing marriage. Over the past few years, it seemed that his parents had drifted further and further apart from each other. His mother quit her job due to depression and anxiety caused by chronic stress and now spent the majority of her time at home, while Lucas’s father, on the contrary, now spent most of his time at work, arguing that he had no other choice as he was the sole bread-winner of the family (Lucas’ mother, however, suspected that his father was having an affair with another much younger woman). 

He loved both of his parents and that was probably what hurt the most. Loving both of them at the same time and seeing them suffer. Deep down, he knew that his mom and dad would soon part ways. Yet a part of him still prayed that they would stay together. If not for Lucas, then at least for Maxine. Divorce would surely hit her the hardest.

“What are you thinking about, Lulu?” asked Maxine, gently placing her small palm on top of Lucas’ hand. 

“I’m thinking about all the fun that we’re gonna have!” Lucas said as he began tickling Maxine. His little sister shrieked and giggled with delight.

_It will be alright,_ he thought _. Everything will be alright. I promise you, Maxine._


	2. Chat with Yann

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos brighten up my day and keep the doctors away ))) This is going to be a long story and I’m definitely going to need lots of motivation, lol


End file.
